


Baring it all

by BWolf_20



Series: Forbidden Love: Michonne/Negan [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Michonne, Bathing/Washing, Curious Michonne, F/M, Michonne with conflicted feelings, Naked Negan, Nudity, Prisoner Negan, Semi-Public Nudity, Teasing Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWolf_20/pseuds/BWolf_20
Summary: Aaron is unable to watch over Negan during bath time, so Michonne decides to volunteer for the job. Of course it means she’ll be seeing a side of Negan she’s never seen before, and she’s not sure she’s ready for it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was a short scene in the comics about how baths are done with Negan, and I always thought it'd be fun to see it explored in fiction or even in the show, but I haven't seen it. Since I'm working in this series, I thought it'd be fun to involve Michonne ;)

Mornings were different now. When Michonne woke up, there was a feeling of peace and promise within her. No longer did she imitate the dead rising back up. She felt her nerves a little more, and she was just a little more positive about starting a new day. If she had happened to lay in Negan’s cell the previous night, she’d go to bed with a small smile and wake up with one. 

She sat on the edge of her bed as she thought about it. Had it not been for Negan, she was sure a day would come where she just couldn’t get out of bed anymore. 

“Damn you Negan,” she muttered. 

Sometimes it still bugged her that their relationship had altered. They weren’t a couple by any means, and after the second kiss, they had not locked lips anymore. He was simply someone to talk to on a deeper level. He was someone that was assigned to provide comfort with his arms around her waist as they shared his cot. There was nothing more to their relationship than that. Negan may still have his crush on her and tell her so every now and then, but Michonne wasn’t there to feel the same way about him. He seemed fine with that, which she was pleased about because nobody was getting hurt. She couldn’t get hurt again; not after Rick.

She stood and made for the bathroom to prepare for another day of tending to her kids and her people.

 

Just when she was leaving the house for the day, Aaron came up to her.

“Something up?” she asked him.

“Today’s Negan’s bath, but I can’t be there. Gracie was pretty sick this morning so I wanted to stay home with her. Someone needs to take my place.”

Michonne gave it some thought. Whenever it was time for Negan to bathe, there was always an armed guard present and one of the male council members to watch over him as he bathed in the cell. 

“Most of the council members are still working with Hilltop. For now it’s just you, me, Laura, and Eugene here.”

“Maybe Eugene could watch,” Aaron suggested, but Michonne was already shaking her head.

“Eugene’s never been able to set foot in Negan’s cell, and I won’t force him to. And Laura, well, I don’t want her to face her ex-boss, especially when he’s, wearing nothing.”

“Well, I guess I can get a sitter for Gracie. I’ll explain to her that-”

“I’ll do it,” Michonne declared before she really thought about it. She dropped her eyes as she felt her cheeks heat up. 

“Are you sure? I mean, he’ll be…”

“I’m a grown-up Aaron. I think I can handle a naked man.” Though she’d said it with confidence, on the inside a tingling sensation of nervousness started to erupt.

“Negan’s not just any man though, and he’ll be a lot worse with a woman watching him, no offense.” Michonne started to speak, but Aaron continued. “Then again, you’re one of the few he seems to respect. I can imagine if he gets out of hand, you’ll take your katana and, shut him up the hard way.”

Michonne laughed and played it off with a nod.

 

It was like confronting Negan about the kiss all over again. Her stomach was filled to capacity with butterflies and to make it worse, her heart was pounding hard. 

“Stop it,” she muttered to herself as she made her way toward the jail. 

She tried to focus on the two Alexandrians who were carrying Negan’s tub inside, but it only served to make her nervousness worse. She shook her head in frustration at herself. He was just a man; nothing special. There was no reason to get worked up about it. Nonetheless, she stopped, inhaled and exhaled sharply, then proceeded inside. 

“Best damn day of the week,” she heard the man announce as she rounded the corner. 

His back was facing her, and he was currently working himself out of his shirt while the Alexandrians filled the tub with water. It gave Michonne only the briefest feeling of relief that she wasn’t seeing anything else, but at the same time there was a feeling of anticipation. Off to the side with his arms folded was the main guard of Negan’s prison. He had a bored expression on his face as he watched his prisoner. Michonne nodded to him then settled against the opposite side of the wall to watch.

“The only thing that would make it better is…”

After shedding his shirt, he had turned to see her leaning against the wall. He was clearly surprised, but then a wide saucy grin broke through.

“Holy shit, Michonne. Finally decided to see what all the fuss was about. You could’ve let me know you were coming. Give me a chance to get some music together. I know this cell makes for a shitty stage, but I can still pull something off.”

“First off, no one’s making a fuss about anything,” she said with an air of humorous annoyance for typical Negan. “And secondly, I didn’t come to watch you strip.”

“Then why did you come?”

“Simple. Aaron couldn’t make it so I’m taking his place.”

“Is that so.” His grin seemed to widen which irritated her to a degree. He was enjoying this too much. “That makes me a hell of a lucky man, and you a lucky woman.”

“Shut up and get started before your water gets cold.”

“Anticipation getting to be too much huh? I don’t blame you.” He laughed softly while Michonne just rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry. You’ve got the best seat in the house, and I’ll make sure you catch everything.”  
With a frosty glare, Michonne dropped a hand on the hilt of her katana. None of this was making it any easier on her.

“Shut-up, and take your bath. I don’t want to have to use this on you.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said while giving something of a respectful nod. 

He dropped his fingers and went to unbutton and unzip his pants. Her heart seemed to skip a beat. This was really happening, right in front of her. Negan next grabbed the sides of his pants and pulled them down, revealing pale blue boxers. She gritted her teeth to keep from cursing. This wasn’t a good idea afterall. This was a side of Negan she shouldn’t be seeing.

Negan dropped his fingers into the band of his boxers and observed her with a curious stare. 

“You sure you’re ready for this?” The smile on his lips was rather playful, yet careful. And his eyes seemed to shine with something she couldn’t quite figure out.

“Just do it already,” she commanded. The nervousness she felt didn’t come through in the tone of her voice, and she praised herself for it. The better she was able to keep it together, the less likely Negan would try and turn the whole matter into something perverted.

The smile was softer as he turned his back to her.

“We’ll take it slow sweetheart.” 

Michonne tried to stop herself from tensing up as the boxers slowly dropped off his hips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're enjoying the series so far. Hopefully this chapter's long enough ;) I was considering dividing it into three parts but figured I'd wrap it up at two chapters.

Negan’s bare bottom made its appearance, and Michonne found herself looking right at it. Her face was heating up as her already fast beating heart sped up just a little bit more. Despite that, she couldn’t help taking it in. There was a nice curve to the cheeks that kept them from being flat and unnoticeable. The skin was smooth and unblemished with a kind of tightness to it. It wasn’t anything amazing, but it wasn’t bad either.

Negan turned his head toward her, grinning.

“Admit it sweetheart. It’s the best damn ass you’ve ever seen.”

Michonne folded her arms and met his gaze with a blank expression to show she was quite unimpressed. She’d never been the kind of woman to take great delight in men’s rear-ends.

“An ass is an ass. There’s no difference.”

“Maybe you just need to see the whole picture.”

With that, he turned the rest of his body. Michonne, not prepared, flushed and gasped. She turned away as quickly as she could, determined not to show Negan that the sudden view had affected her, but it was clear he’d caught on since he chuckled.

“Don’t try to hide it Michonne. From the quick look you just got, you’re impressed. Admit it.”

“I don’t admit shit,” she growled. 

She turned to him again and shuddered when she saw him facing him fully and proudly. She held onto his eyes, fighting the natural curiosity that wanted her to look down. She didn’t care what Negan carried between his legs. He wasn’t anyone special. Just another man with the same equipment as every other man. It was certainly nothing she hadn’t seen before, but even though that was the case, a sense of embarrassment was starting up inside her.

The man just smiled and took a few steps forward. She jolted, momentarily thinking he was coming toward her when he was really walking to his tub. Mentally she cursed herself for her behavior. She was an adult. This was nothing to get worked up about.

“Come on Michonne, I know you wanna sneak a peek. There’s no shame in it. You deserve to enjoy yourself.”

Michonne just glared then turned away, hating how hot and bothered it was making her.

“Hey! Get your ass in the tub,” the guard suddenly demanded. Clearly he’d had enough of Negan’s antics.

“Alright, alright,” he said as he raised his hands in mock surrender. “Just thought I’d get the samurai to have a little fun with me.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Ngan slowly lowered himself in the tub. Once the essentials were covered, Michonne set her gaze upon him. He greeted her with a smile that read as disappointment.  
“It’s our buddy over there isn’t it,” he said as he indicated the guard with a head nod. “If it weren’t for him, you and I would be having all kinds of fun.”

“Even if he wasn’t here, we wouldn’t,” she assured him.

Negan just shrugged it off as he began to run the bar of soap along his arm while Michonne relaxed against the wall.

“Well even if we’re not having fun, you gotta admit this beats anything else you were going to do today.”

“Not really,” she replied in a bored tone. “Watching you take a bath won’t be the highlight of my day.”

“If that was true then you wouldn’t have taken the job.”

He tossed her a little wink, then had the nerve to hum. She knew there wasn’t much point in feeling frustrated. It was the kind of display she would expect from the man, particularly when he had a thing for her. But the frustration began to ease off as she watched him move a soapy towel across his arm. She wondered why she’d never noticed the muscles that were responsible for making them quite strong. Whenever he wrapped them around her waist, she could feel the heaviness of them easily. It had never been uncomfortable. Instead she had felt secure knowing their strength.

Negan shifted the soap and towel to his chest, and it was then that she felt a flutter of intrigue. The bare chest was something to admire. As far as she knew, Negan never worked out, yet the tautness of his chest told otherwise. It wasn’t the perfect bodybuilder’s chest by any means, but it still looked good. She smiled softly at the thought of having been pressed against it during the night whenever he held her. She was a little amazed that that kind of chest had been hidden from her by his clothing. 

“Mind helping me out with my back darling?” Negan asked as he glanced around at her.

“Don’t tell me Aaron’s been scrubbing your back every time.”

“He’s been able to get it himself with this,” the guard cut in. He reached for a back brush and waved it in the air. Michonne could laugh at the look of annoyance on Negan’s face as the guard moved toward him with it. 

“You just have a thing for crapping on me today don’t you,” he groaned.

“Wait.” Both men were surprised as Michonne stepped forward and took the brush from the guard. “James, why don’t you take a break from Negan for a change. I’ve got this.” 

He gave Negan a distrustful glance. Clearly he wasn’t keen on the idea. 

“Rules state two at the most have to guard him.”

“Well as head of security, and a person who’s more than capable of handling herself, I’m changing that. At least for today. Go on.”

James tossed another look at Negan who was smiling as though Christmas had come early.

“I’d do as the lady says if I were you. She’s got that sword remember? And don’t worry. I’ll be a good boy for her.”

The guard huffed and reluctantly made his way out. Once the door closed, Michonne set the brush aside and held out a hand to receive Negan’s towel. As if stunned, Negan handed it to her, then he started laughing.

“Goddamn Michonne. I knew deep down you couldn’t resist some alone time with me like this, yet I’m still surprised as fuck. Now all you have to do is strip and climb in with me.”

Her stomach did a little flip flop at the idea of joining him in the tub, however no matter how much closer they got, she wouldn’t be going that far with him. But as her eyes roamed his chest, she didn’t feel as repulsed by his request. She shook herself out of the thought and frowned in offense.

“That won’t be happening, and this isn’t about alone time,” she stated as she positioned herself behind him. She didn’t have more to add to the statement because she herself wasn’t exactly sure why she sent the guard away, or why she was lowering the bath towel to his back to help him clean. She opted to change the subject as she felt herself flushing a bit. “You should be embarrassed about having to go through this.”

“I was in the beginning. Oh yeah…that’s the spot.” He shut his eyes and pushed back into Michonne’s touch. She paused for a second, but then decided to treat him as she massaged the area that had him sighing with pleasure. “But I’m used to it now. And I’ll be even more used to it now that you’re taking over in babysitting me, and now bathing me.”

“This is a one-time thing.” She gave it further thought before saying more. “Consider this thanks for the late nights where I couldn’t sleep and you helped me.” 

That was the only reason she was doing this; to pay it forward so to speak. For the late nights where he wrapped his arms around her, she never gave him anything in return except moments to keep away his loneliness with long conversations when she could spare them. 

Without even having to ask for the soap, Negan seemed to know and handed it to her. She soaped up the towel and continued cleaning in a slow and gentle manner.

“Really,” he said, unconvinced. “I guess it would be too awkward for James to stay.”

“I thought James could use a break from this. Also…” she paused as she thought carefully about saying more, “I think you’re tame enough for one person to watch over you, so if you behave yourself you won’t have to worry about multiple people watching you bathe.” 

“Maybe, but of course James can’t fucking know about us.”

“There is no us,” came her bold response. They couldn’t go farther than what they’ve been doing. It wasn’t possible. On top of that, she couldn’t do that to her people.  
Negan slumped as the smile dropped from his face.

“There could be, if it weren’t for the imprisoned for life part of my existence sweetheart. Courtesy of Rick Grimes.”

Michonne froze at the mention of her dead lover. She straightened herself up as Negan seemed to fold in on himself. There wasn’t a more inappropriate time for him to be brought up.

“My fucking apologies.”

“I haven’t forgotten,” she answered quietly. “That’s why there can’t be any ‘us’.”

She practically threw the towel back at him now that she was finished with his back. The mood had shifted, and she was determined to put some space between them again. Before she could reach the wall, Negan grabbed ahold of her arm. She questioned him with a raised brow, but he simply looked back at her with eyes she couldn’t quite read.

“Stay with me,” he pleaded softly.

“I have to stay. It’s my job to watch you remember?”

“That’s not exactly what I meant.”

Without taking his eyes off of her, he rose to a standing position in the tub. Michonne held his soft gaze before pulling her arm out of his hand and stepping back. As she did so she allowed her eyes to slowly travel downward. Right away she could see why the man was always boasting about his package. Size was never important to her when it came to that part of a man, but she couldn’t help noting that he had the length and girth to very much satisfy a woman. Her cheeks became hot from the fact that it was beginning to sport a bit of an erection. For that reason she looked away again.

“What can I say, except you do things to me Michonne,” Negan explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “But I’m not ashamed one bit.”

“Of course you’re not.”

She retreated to the wall, but that didn’t stop Negan from climbing out of the tub to follow her. Right away she threw up a hand in defense and gave him a hard glare.

“Negan don’t,” she warned seriously.

He raised his hands in surrender and dropped his head as if he’d been hurt.

“I see how it is. I’m not enough for you where it counts.”

“Jesus Negan, it’s not about that. What kind of woman do you think I am?”

He observed her for a minute quietly before responding.

“The kind that’s secretly impressed, and wants what she thinks she can’t have.”

Michonne was slow to shake her head in disagreement. An odd kind of warmth was coursing through her at an alarming rate, and it wasn’t helped by Negan moving toward her. She stared at him as her heart pounded. She could have pulled the sword and ordered him back into the tub. Negan would listen. He wouldn’t try anything to hurt her physically. She could see it in his eyes clearly enough. Just as Aaron had said, the man had respect for her, and yet he was determined to push his boundaries and invade into hers. Where was the consent? She remembered his argument for having his wives; in his defense they had always said yes.

“I don’t want you. Not like that.” Various emotions were swirling inside her, and the one she didn’t want to feel the most was pain. Negan had been doing so well up until now, and the last thing she wanted to see was him turning into the monster that was eager to force people into submission “But does that even matter to you? Will you…force yourself on me if I say no?”

Negan came to a stop. The smile was gone.

“Of course I won’t. I have nothing but respect, and pure fucking love for you. I just don’t want you to lie to yourself, or think that we can’t become more. There’s not one fucking thing to be ashamed of. You’re human just like me. You and I have both made mistakes in the past, and we both have needs. You can have anything you want from me, and as you can see I’m ready to give. You deserve to be happy in every way, and I just wanted to be the one to give it to you. But if I’ve misread that, then I’m fucking sorry.” 

He turned and headed back for the tub. 

She sighed and leaned back against the wall as an uncomfortable tightness struck her chest. As Negan proceeded to clean his lower half, Michonne was playing over his words. In all honesty she wasn’t sure how much more she wanted from the man. What she had with him so far was enough. Besides that there were too many risks involved in going further. With so many eyes and ears around, it could be a matter of time before people knew, and they could never know. 

But was that really the only problem? Maybe there was more. Maybe she just feared getting closer to another, and to Negan of all people. Negan insisted he could give her happiness, but there was no guarantee that she would be happier if they advanced. Her still pounding heart told her otherwise. Her emotions were compelled to give him something of a chance. 

She focused on Negan as he began to rinse with the buckets of water left by the tub. Encouraged by a sudden need of comfort, she walked over and touched his shoulder, which prompted him to face her. 

“Change of heart?” he questioned.

She exhaled before replying.

“I don’t want to lie to myself…but, I don’t want to get hurt either.”

Negan took both her hands in his and held her gaze with a gentle kind of intensity. 

“I’m not in the business of hurting fine women. And I’d be a fool to hurt someone like you.” His face relaxed as he broke into a smile. “I’ve seen you with that sword. You’d cut my ass in half if I broke your heart.”  
Michonne laughed softly and squeezed his hands.

“You’re damn right I would.”

This time she instigated the kiss that had their lips locked in a fiery kind of passion. For the first time she didn’t question or fear the feelings coursing through her. This time it felt right. Lost in the moment and the soft moans erupting from her throat, she raised her hands to wrap around his arms. He caught them before she could do so and lowered them to his bare waist.

“Negan,” she scolded. She tensed at the suddenly feeling of bare skin on the lower side of his body. Her mind reminded her then that he was still very much without clothing.

Negan just shot her a devilish grin.

“Just thought you could get a feel for the full experience.”

“I’m not ready for the full experience…yet.”

To brush the momentary hopefulness from his face, she kissed him again.

“But seriously, admit it” he said when they broke apart, “It’s the best damn ass you’ve ever seen, and what I’m carrying up front is a thing of fucking beauty.”

With a sly smile of her own, she glanced down at the body part he was so proud of.

“I’ve seen better,” she teased with a shrug. 

Negan grabbed his chest and put on like he was really hurt, yet he was grinning broadly.

“I’d say I was hurt if I didn’t know you were lying to yourself.”

“I told you,” she said, her tone rumbling with pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him, “I don’t want to lie to myself, so I’m not.”

“Lucky for me.”

Michonne glanced down at her clothing as she was suddenly distracted by how damp it had become considering the fact that Negan hadn’t dried himself off yet.

“How am I going to explain to James why I’m wet?”

“Just tell him I had that effect on you.” 

“Negan,” she warned, not exactly a fan of the vulgar implication.

“What, it’s true? And there’s no reason why James wouldn’t believe I splashed you. He doesn’t believe for a second I was a good boy with you.”

“True,” she agreed. “You’re anything but a good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michonne's ready to fully embrace her secret relationship with Negan, and next time, most likely, she'll be ready for the next level of it ;)


End file.
